


Tear in my heart

by Hello_Trash



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Thanks, inspired by that, its good, just do it, stream trench btw, tear in my heart, twenty one pilots - Freeform, you wont regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Trash/pseuds/Hello_Trash
Summary: This fic is inspired by a comment on the tear in my heart video, I don't remember who posted it but shout out to you random stranger. Also an shoutout to Trench and smithereens because it brought me back to tear in my heart and I've missed that beauty.





	Tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic to cover up the fact I haven't updated 'i'll go with you in a while.'  
> Things have been a little rough lately and I will finish that fic soon, but it may take a while. I hope you understand.

And again Tyler isn't picking up.   
Jenna is woried.   
Tyler is never late. Her gut is telling her something is off... And knowing Tyler something probably is.   
Tyler had spend today with Josh in the studio, he'd called her halfway trough to meet up in a local restaurant.   
It was small in here, but cute. Tyler knows that she likes Chinese food, and basically the aesthetic of chinese food.   
But still something felt off...

After a few more text that weren't answered, and calls that weren't picked up, Tyler walked inside.   
But Tyler wasn't Tyler.   
Black paint covered his neck and hands, and his eyes were flashing from red to brown.  
They were gone when he looked at her.  
But Jenna knew they were coming back.  
\---

A FEW HOURS AGO

''I think that's it for today.''

''Nice. I really like how this is coming along Ty.''

''Yeah..''

Tyler couldn't quiet focus on what Josh was saying. Whenever they recorded a new song the presence of what he now called Blurryface was more noticable, it was hard to keep the control, and to keep his head Blurry-free when he was talking and thinking about him so much.

''Hey, are you good? It seemed like your mind is somewhere else today.''

''Huh? No I'm fine.''   
A headache. Nice, always the first sign.. and he was probably gonna be late for his date with Jenna now.

''You know you can talk to me whenever.. you know...''

''It's just hard Josh. I want-... I need to tell this story, maybe for myself but even more for others. I'm not the only one dealing with my demons.. But he's just holding me back. He won't let me give everything to this album.''

''You don't need to give everything Tyler. Give them what you want and can give. Sometimes you need to figure something out yourself. I think we can help our fans.. but if we give them too much it becomes too much. What i'm trying to say is... Don't let it get worse because we are doing this, and please take care of yourself.''

''Thanks, I will...I'll try.''

''No problem Bro. Uhm.. maybe let's skip next week? We can just hang out at my place?''

''Yeah sounds awesome, It's a plan.''

''Nice. See you next week Ty.''  
''Bye Jishua.''

When Josh left Tyler ran to the small bathroom in the studio.   
He checked himself in the bathroom mirror and almost puked.

**''Hi Tyler, long time no see.''**

''Leave me alone.''

**''Ts-ts-ts.. you think too much. Think about J &J like normally. Always put them first, and then your little clique.. those little human beings that see you and Josh as hero's as an.. example. It's disgusting. It's dissapointing. YOU are dissapointing. And YOU will let them down. And of course.. you think about me. Little scary me. Not used to black? Not used to Red? Stop lying to yourself.''**

Tyler washes his face, his neck and hands.   
He tried before, always keeps trying to get all that black bullshit off.. but it never works.

He just gives up and puts on a jacket.   
Maybe Jenna won't notice.   
Maybe he can keep his demons away for a little longer.  
\---

''Tyler! Why did it took you so long? You said you wanted to meet three hours ago!''

''I'm sorry.. I got-...'  
  
 _No-no-no.._   
****  
''Hold up.''  
  
A deeper voice finished the sentence.   
Eyes flashing red for a second.

Tyler hoped Jenna didn't notice.  
But because it's Jenna, she always does.

Her face suddenly isn't soft anymore.  
Her lips formed in a thin line.

''Blurryface.''

**''Hi Jenna.'** '

Because Tyler won't do it... Jenna punches his demons in the face.  
  
When she caughts Blurryface off guard by it, she grabs him by his black throat and trows him to the ground.  
  
Next she kicks him in the stomach.  
  
He grins.  
  
She punches the grin of his face... and punches and punches and...  
  
''Stop.''

A single words makes her stop.

''Is.. is he gone?''

''Yes.''

''Ty, look at me.''

Tyler is still looking at the ground.

She grabs him by the chin softly. And looks him in the eyes,

He nods.

They kiss.

''Let him be gone for a while.'' Jenna says when they pull apart.

''I don't think he's coming back soon. You scared him to death.''  
She laughs. God she is beautiful when she laughs.

''That's good. I don't wanna kick your ass ever again.''

''He deserved it.''


End file.
